


Be This

by sheirey_ei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kerajaaan Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheirey_ei/pseuds/sheirey_ei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masih ingat akan sejarah Ken Arok dan Ken Dedes?<br/>Well, yeah ini adalah tentang pertemuan Levi dan Eren yang mengambil setting seperti Ken Arok dan Ken Dedes. Namun hanya salah satu sebabnya yang menyerupai alasan Ken Arok tertarik dengn Ken Dedes.<br/>Ah, apakah ada yang dapat menebak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be This

**Author's Note:**

> Didedikasikan untuk RIREN + ERUMIN FTW Ultah Grup Challenge  
> Saya mengincar prize dengan kode AA4  
> dengan mengambil salah satu genre yaitu Family

Pada zaman dahulu kala sekitar abad ke- 8, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan makmur bernama kerajaan Shiganshina. Kerajaan Shiganshina merupakan kerajaan yang terletak di pulau Indolusia. Sebuah pulau yang cukup besar dengan tanah subur dan dikelilingi 2 samudra yang luas, serta memiliki letak yang strategis dalam bidang pelayaran. Karena itulah, kerajaan Shiganshina ini menjadi sangat makmur, aman, damai, dan tentram –secara keseluruhan. Kerajaan Shiganshina dipimpin oleh Raja dan Ratu yang baik hati serta bijaksana, mereka bernama Raja Akensmith Irvin dan Ratu Akenzmith Hanji. Well, ‘Akenzmith’ memakai huruf 'Z' dari marga ‘Zoe’, karena Ratu Hanji belum rela melepaskan marga ‘Zoe’nya. Pasangan ini merupakan penerus ke-68 dari keluarga raja keturunan Tunggul Akentung.

 

Ah, tidak, tidak. Kali ini kita tidak akan terlalu membahas tentang pasangan raja dan ratu absurd, baik hati, rajin menabung –walau tidak rajin bikin keturunan ini, tapi kita akan membahas tentang putra semata wayang mereka. Sang pangeran tampan miskin ekspresi yang khas, dipadu manik mata _obsidian keperakan_ serta rambut sewarna arang bernama Akensmith Rivaille atau lebih dikenal dengan Rivaille.

 

Jangan ditanya kenapa pasangan Akensmith ini bisa mendapatkan keturunan tanpa ekspresi macam sang pangeran –Mmm.. atau jangan-jangan ekspresi Rivaille disabotase sang Ibunda yang selalu terlihat kelebihan ekspresi? Haahh... yasudahlah, anggap saja itu rahasia langit.

 

Selain minim ekspresi sang pangeran ini juga memiliki karakteristik tinggi yang cukup. **Cukup dibawah rata-rata** pemuda berumur dua puluh tahunan, maksudnya. Walau begitu, kekuatan sang pangeran ini tidak boleh diremehkan. Dibalik tubuhnya yang kurang menjulang itu, tenaga yang dimiliki setara dengan 10 T-rex atau **_Titan_** osaurus Rex yang hidup 1000 tahun yang lalu. Istilah rakyatnya, _‘kecil-kecil cabe rawit'_ gitu. Hal ini pula yang mendorong banyak gadis serta putri, baik dari kerajaan sendiri maupun kerajaan tetangga yang berlomba mendapatkan perhatian sang pangeran dan berharap dipersunting olehnya. Namun, sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil melakukannya. Jangankan dipersunting, dilirik lebih dari 5 detik saja tidak. Ah, kasihan sekali, kan?

 

Baiklah, cukup sampai disitu aib sang pangeran kita bongkar. Jangan sampai ada yang mati dibunuh olehnya karena membongkar terlalu banyak.

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**_Be This_ ** **_© Hoshigami Sheia_ **

**_Shingeki No Kyojin_ ** **_© Isayama Hajime_ **

**_Sejarah Ken Arok/Ken Dedes © Indonesia_ **

**_Levi/Rivaille x Eren Yaeger_ **

**_Erwin Smith x Hanji Zoe_ **

**_Slight Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert_ **

**_T menjurus M_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_WARNING : Contain Shounen-ai, Rate T menjurus M, Parody, Humor Pecah (Crack artinya pecah kan? Kan?), family, romance, AU- but not modern, OOC (Tch, selalu gagal mau bikin IC TwT)_

_Keyword for imagination(?) : silahkan tonton Indosi*r yang pelem sejarah kerajaan indonesia kepleset semi modern, buat bayangin baju yang dipakai Chara di ff ini. –jangan protes-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dikerajaan Shiganshina, hiduplah seorang pangeran suram dengan hari-hari suram nan gelapnya. Sang pangeran baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 8 jam semalam –oi, dia biasa hanya tidur 4 atau 5 jam, karena berkas yang tingginya sampai bisa menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

 

Sang pangeran mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih mengabur sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Dingin lantai marmer alam yang mengkilat berwarna gading menjalar dari telapak kakinya. Namun, sang pangeran tidak memedulikannya dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi kerajaan. Ritual-ritual bangun tidur lainnya pun ia lakukan –yang selalu lebih lama 3 kali lipat dilakukan dari orang biasa, demi menjalani hari yang indah ini dengan baik. Tapi, apa benar hari ini dapat dijalani dengan baik bila kejadian yang telah menunggu san Pangeran adalah hal buruk –yang tidak sepenuhnya buruk? Yah, siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tapak kuda terdengar bergemeletuk memijak tanah. Kuda-kuda gagah berwarna hitam, coklat, dan putih terlihat beriringan memecah keramaian sebuah jalan utama di Shiganshina. Suasana terlihat rusuh disamping kiri-kanan jalan. Para gadis berteriak-teriak kencang ke arah iring-iringan itu. Ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan gadis-gadis tersebut berteriak mengelu-elukan nama Pangeran Rivaille dengan alaynya, sampai-sampai Rivaille sendiri menghela nafas sambil bergumam ‘sabar, sabar, orang ganteng disayang Eren’ –eh? Rivaille, kau belum ketemu Eren disini-. Ah, biarlah. Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa gadis-gadis itu mengelukan nama Rivaille sampai ada yang mimisan?

 

Oh, itu sudah pasti karena kegantengan Rivaille. Udah.

 

 

 

Hahahah, bercanda.

 

Jadi, ini juga berpangkal dari penampilan Rivaille sendiri. Penampilan yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis mabuk. Lihat saja otot bisep yang tercetak jelas ditangannya, dada bidang kekar yang sedikit terlihat, dan semuanya terbalut dalam pakaian khas putra mahkota. Pakaian yang terbuat dari kain batik kualitas terbaik di Kerajaan Shiganshina, motif kain itu cukup sulit dideskripsikan, tapi dapat dilihat motif sepasang sayap burung –hitam putih- yang bersilangan disisi-sisinya. Sebuah lambang dari Kerajaan Shiganshina, kerajaan yang menjunjung kebebasan disertai persamaan hak dan kekeluargaan. Ah, sungguh Kerajaan impian pemersatu daratan di Indolusia. Ditambah Kerajaan ini dipimpin Raja dan Ratu yang dianugrahi Pangeran _Grumpy_ tampan yang sedang berkuda ditengah lautan gadis belia –sambil menggerutu.

 

Tapi sebenarnya, kenapa Rivaille sang pangeran negeri dongeng bisa berkuda ditengah keramaian begitu?

 

Oh, kalau yang itu jawabannya gampang, kok! Tenang _author_ ngga’ ngelawak garing lagi.

 

Nah, sebenarnya saat ini Rivaille sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan barang ke Kerajaan Trostmapel. Seharusnya para pengawal saja sudah cukup untuk mengantarkannya, tapi karena di ‘daerah netral’ pembatas wilayah 2 kerajaan ini dikabarkan terdapat sekelompok pencuri yang sedang merajalela akhir-akhir ini dan tidak segan untuk membunuh orang, jadilah Raja Irvin –sebagai Raja baik hati, rajin menabung, sayang Ibunda Hanji, dan tidak mau pengawal kerajaaannya tewas begitu saja– menugas paksa Rivaille untuk melindungi pengawal-pengawal itu. Yah, intinya saat ini Rivaille sedang mengawal para pengawal yang seharusnya menjadi pengawal yang mengawalnya.

 

Ah, ah... sebaiknya kita lupakan saja bagaimana kejadian titah-menitah mulia dari Raja Irvin yang hasilnya adalah cetak tapak sandal dimuka Sang Baginda Tamvhan, sekarang fokus pada Pangeran tak kalah tampan ala negeri dongeng kita yang saat ini masih kalem menunggangi kudanya menuju ke barat.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk keluar dari keramaian kota, dan sampai di depan ‘wilayah netral’ yang kini tepat didepan mata Rivaille dan para pengawalnya. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan guguran daun kuning berpadu dengan suara kerikan jangkrik –padahal matahari masih dipuncak teratasnya-, mendramatisir kedatangan mereka. Ya, wilayah netral ini adalah wilayah hutan dengan luas sekitar 2 hektar yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon raksasa setinggi 10 meter. Tidak membuang waktu, pasukan kiriman Kerajaan Shiganshina itu langsung menyusuri hutan itu –yang diiringi pelototan dan aura kelam Rivaille pada pohon-pohon ‘sialan-tinggi-banget’ itu-.

 

“Brengsek.” Rivaille menggeram datar, namun matanya berkilat tajam menahan hasrat untuk membabat habis kumpulan pohon ‘sialan-tinggi-banget’. ‘ _Seandainya_ ’ saja kerajaan Shiganshina tidak membuat peraturan tentang Hak Asasi Pohon, yang menjerat siapa saja pelaku pemotongan pohon tanpa izin dengan hukuman kurungan 80 tahun bersama ‘ _Titan’_ –boneka _voodoo_ milik Ratu Hanji yang sok imut- pasti pohon-pohon di wilayah netral ini sudah tinggal kenangan karena dibabat habis Pangeran Rivaille yang dipenuhi perasaan _envy_ akan tinggi pohon-pohon itu.

 

Ah, indahnya kata ‘seandainya..’~.

 

Omong-omong, ini mereka sudah setengah jam menyusuri hutan tapi kenapa kelompok pencuri yang katanya ada di ‘Wilayah Netral’ ngga’ muncul ya?

 

**_‘SRAKKK! SRAAAKK!! SRAAKK!!’_ **

****

“Serahkan barang-barang kalian! Atau kalian lebih memilih nyawa kalian melayang, HAH?” teriak seseorang –yang diperkirakan laki-laki- dengan setengah wajah kebawah ditutupi kain hitam.

 

–yah, baru juga mau sujud syukur pencurinya _ngga’_ muncul. Payah, ah!

 

Kini pasukan Rivaille dikepung sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam lusuh. Mata-mata tajam sekelompok orang itu menatap garang –terutama pada Rivaille-.

 

1, 2, 3,....6,...

 

Cuma 6.

 

Lah, beneran cuma 6 pencurinya ini? Kok, aneh banget?

 

“Kalian.... tidak terlihat seperti kelompok pencuri yang didesuskan itu..” ucap satu-satunya pengawal bergender wanita –Petra Ral, sembari menyipitkan matanya. Yah, Petra berkata begitu karena sering mendengar gosip... –eh, maksudnya desas-desus, (iya desas-desus soalnya Petra kan ngga suka bergosip, tapi cuma suka _kepo_ in orang aja) dari para pedagang yang pulang dengan kondisi moneter mengenaskan sehabis dijarah kelompok pencuri.

 

“Memang bukan.” Jawaban dengan nada datar diberikan oleh satu sosok dari kelompok yang sekarang diberi nama –secara sepihak, ‘pencuri jejadian’ oleh Rivaille dengan Syal merah melingkar lehernya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu, namanya Mikasa.

 

_'Hah?_ '6 orang kiriman Kerajaan Shiganshina langsung menatap _absurd_.

 

“Terus kenapa gayanya begitu?” Tanya Auruo geregetan dan hampir menggigit lidahnya sampai putus.

 

 

_Long Silent_...

 

 

“Iseng aja.” Mikasa kembali menjawab sambil menyembunyikan wajah dibalik Syal merahnya –oi, kan mukanya udah ditutup kain hitam ngapain diumpetin lagi dah?, sedangkan teman sekelompok Mikasa hanya bersiul sambil melihat ke arah yang lain.

 

“MAKSUD LOOOOO?!!!” –yang sukses membuat Rivaille dpp (dan pengawal-pengawal) mencabut pedang yang tersembunyi dipunggungnya. Siap memutilasi kelompok ‘orang iseng’ didepannya. Namun, niatan mulia itu ditunda saat mendengar teriakan ala cewek dari sepasang kembar –mungkin- dengan rambut _blonde panjang sebahu_ dan sama-sama memiliki mata biru, yang baru muncul dari pohon tidak jauh dari berdirinya cewek _troll_ bersyal merah.

 

“MIKASAA, MINNA-SAN!! INGAT TUJUAN AWAL KITA MENCEGAT MEREKA!!”

–oh, sepasang manusia kembar sang penyelamat jiwa kelompok itu dari pemutilasian masal, kalian muncul diwaktu yang bagus!

.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi tujuan awal kalian mencegat itu untuk meminta tolong pada kami menyelamatkan Pangeran dari Trostmapel yang disekap ‘pencuri sebenarnya yang sekarang _henshin_ jadi pedophil dadakan gara-gara melihat keunyuan Pangeran Trostmapel bermata hijau bernama Eren’?” Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan kepanjangan Erd –salah satu pengawal Rivaille yang berambut pirang dengan ikat sanggul kecil dikepala belakangnya.

“Pangeran Rivaille, bagaimana ini?” Gunter –pengawal Rivaille yang berambut hitam model punk menatap Rivaille meminta pendapat. Rivaille sendiri hanya terdiam menatap kelompok ‘pencuri iseng jadi-jadian yang mengaku pengawal Pangeran dari Trostmapel’ didepannya –yang kini menunduk penuh hormat- dengan datar. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari tekukan alisnya yang menukik 0,005 mikro dari biasanya dapat ditebak kalau Rivaille kini tengah menimbang tindakan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Haruskah Ia membantu menyelamatkan Pangeran dari Trostmapel yang diketahui bernama Ken Eren Jaeger yang dikabarkan memiliki mata gradasi hijau terindah dan berkilau? Haruskah? Haruskah Rivaille melakukannya? –plis, jangan mentang-mentang di batin doang kamu jadi lebay Rivai-san. Haiihh... Tapi entah kenapa setelah berpikir –dan diselingi khayalan ‘seindah apa gerangan manik mata Eren itu?’-, Rivaille jadi merasa harus dan wajib menyelamatkannya.

 

“Hhaaahh... Baiklah, kami akan membantu kalian. Lagipula tujuan akhir kami juga berhubungan dengan kerajaan kalian.” Jawab Rivaille akhirnya, yang disambut merekahnya senyuman 8 orang didepannya.

.

.

_Ahh, Pangeran Rivaille juga reinkarnasi jadi dewa~!_

_._

_Hidup Rivaille~!_

_._

_All hail Rivaille!_

_._

_All hail Rivaille!_

_._

_Nyawa kami selamat dari amukan Ratu Carlaaa..~!_

_._

_HOREEEEEE!!!_

_._

_Aku akan pulang, kentangku sayaaaangg~!_

_._

_.......... Eren selamat~ <3 <3 <3.........._

.

\- itu adalah teriakan bahagia dari batin 8 orang yang _mengaku_ pengawal Pangeran dari Trostmapel dan tertulis jelas di ekspresi mereka.

 

Tentu saja jelas. Tuh, lihat saja. Mereka saling ber _highfive_. Bahkan yang berambut coklat dikucir ekor kuda sampai menangis dari mulut dan hidung, Rivaille sampai jijik melihatnya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Rivaille yang sekarang jadi berhasrat membalas keisengan kelompok didepannya.

 

Tarik napas, Rivaille akan memulai keisengan kecilnya.

 

“Tapi ada syaratnya....” dan kalimat singkat yang keluar dari bibir Rivaille, berhasil membuat semua yang ada disitu –termasuk pengawalnya- memperhatikannya penasaran sekaligus HHC – _harap-harap cemas._

 

“Setelah aku menyelamatkan Eren, aku ingin dia menikah dan menjadi _istri_ -ku” Lanjut Rivaille.

 

 

-Lho, kok semuanya diem?

Duh, _backsound_ jangkriknya mati lagi.

 

 

“SERIUSAAAAANNNN?!!!” semua yang ada disitu –terkecuali Rivaille- akhirnya berteriak _shock._ Wajah yang masih terlihat sangat pucat menjadi bukti ke _shock_ an mereka yang tiada tara. Rivaille hanya menanggapi dengan datar.

 

“Hmm..” –ah, sepertinya Rivaille tidak jadi berniat iseng. Tapi, ingin menikahi Pangeran Trostmapel itu beneran. Pangeran Trostmapel yang mungkin akan mewarnai hari suramnya. Aiiihh... membayangkannya saja sudah penuh warna begini. Ibunda Ratu Hanji, anakmu ingin nikah. Rivaille ingin nikah, Bunda. Ingin punya **_istri_** seorang Pangeran bernama Eren.Ingin punya istri unyu-unyu, imut macam _puppy_ penurut yang aduhai _body_ sama bokongnya. –oke, kembali ke cerita.

 

“Kalian menerima penawaranku atau tidak?” tanya Rivaille _gedeg_ setelah melihat kalau orang-orang disekitarnya kembali _shock_ dengan mulut mangap. Dih, coba disini ada serangga lewat, ketampung semua itu.

 

Pengawal dari kedua kerajaan itu masih diam.

 

Ini mereka hanya salah dengar, kan? Kan? Kan?

 

“Aku serius.” Ucap Rivaille meyakinkan.

 

 

_Wah? Rivaille ceritanya bisa membaca pikiran ini, eh?_

 

Kesadaran para pengawal Trostmapel masih belum kembali. Mulut mereka membuka menutup hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

  
“....Eren...”

 

“...Keperawanan..”

  
“... Dan kepolosan...”

 

"... bokongmu...."

 

“.... Akan segera hilang...”

 

“....Maafkan kami, Nak...”

 

“....”

  
  
“TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!! ARRRGGGHHHH!!! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN EREN SENDIRIIIIIIIIIII!!! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAUU!!” Raungan Mikasa menggema, kalap, Ia siap menghilangkan nyawa Rivaille.

 

“MIKASAAAA!!”

 

-dan teriakan Armin menjadi bunyi lonceng pertempuran Mikasa vs Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

**‘PRE....EEEKK’**

“Kau bisa tidak jalan TANPA nginjek ranting satupun, Boncel!” sergah Mikasa sambil menatap tajam Rivaille.

 

“Kau sendiri bisa jaga etika saat berbicara padaku, hah?” Rivaille hilang kendali, _lagi_. Jelas saja, padahal tadi mereka sudah beradu kesaktian–baik batin maupun fisik- dari siang sampai kini matahari tengah menggelinding ke ufuk barat dan Mikasa masih juga belum puas. Kalau saja Armin dan yang lain tidak menghentikan mereka, pasti pertarunganadu kesaktian dengan dasar ‘menyelamatkan- _versi Mikasa_ \- / mengklaim- _versi Rivaille_ \- keperawanan Eren’ masih berlangsung.

 

“Haaahh.... Mikasa, jangan membuat keributan. Saat ini kita sudah didekat tempat persembunyian pencuri itu. Kalau ketahuan, kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Eren.” Sela Armin sambil menyentuh pundak Mikasa.

 

“...” Mikasa hanya diam dan kembali menyelusupkan wajah ke syal merahnya.

 

-oh, ya. Perlu diketahui kalau sekarang para pengawal Pangeran Trostmapel telah melepas kostum ala pencuri mereka.

 

“Emm... hei, apa aku boleh bertanya?” Erd menatap salah satu pengawal Pangeran Trostmapel dengan kepala mengkilat.

 

“Kau sudah bertanya.” Dan si kepala mengkilat –sebut saja Connie, menjawab nyolot.

 

“......”

 

“......”

 

“...SERIUS, O---Mpphhbb!!” teriakan seriosa Erd terpotong karena tersumpal sendal –bukan sendal jepit, bayangin aja sendal ala N*r*t*- milik Rivaille.

 

“Jangan berteriak. Kalau ingin bertanya pada mereka, langsung tanya saja.” Desis Rivaille sembari mengamati sebuah rumah minimalis berpondasi papan –yang katanya tempat persembunyian pencuri- di depan mereka.

 

“Maaf, Pangeran. Ehem.. begini, sebenarnya daritadi aku penasaran kenapa kalian tidak menyelamatkan Pangeran Eren sendiri? Kalian ini sebenarnya kuat walaupun tanpa senjata, bukan?” Erd kali ini bertanya pada 2 sosok _blonde_ –sudah trauma dia bertanya sama makhluk berkepala licin.

 

“Emm... kami memang kuat walaupun tanpa senjata, Erd-san. Tapi....” Armin menjawab ragu-ragu.

 

“Mental kami belum siap.” Rona merah menjalar dipipi Christa saat melanjutkan kata-kata Armin.

 

“Maksudnya?” –dan diakhiri pertanyaan kepo Petra.

 

“Biar aku yang melanjutkan, Armin, Christa.” Sosok berwajah kuda –iya, kuda. Bukan pangeran berkuda- berpose keren. Mata yang menutup, senyum jaim, ditambah dagu yang mendengak sedikit. Sungguh...

 

INI PENGAWAL MINTA DITAMPOL, YA?!

 

“Jadi begini.....” Sosok mirip kuda dengan nama terlalu keren –Jean Kirschtein- memulai dongengnya dengan senyum menawan.

 

“Saat itu....-“

 

“Kami....-“ Jean sengaja memenggal kata-katanya, supaya _feel_ -nya dapet. Ini kata Jean, lho.

 

“Sedang...-“

 

“.......” Rivaille senewen dalam diam dan melempar sebelah sandalnya yang masih dipakai. Tapi tenang, Rivaille _ngga’_ nyeker, kok. Karena dia sudah mempersiapkan 10 sandal cadangan.

 

“Sebaiknya kita langsung menyelamatkan Eren saja. Semakin cepat diselamatkan, semakin cepat dia menjadi _istri_ -ku.” Desisan kembali keluar dari bibir Rivaille yang kini berjalan cepat kearah tempat persembunyian kelompok pencuri _pedo_.

 

‘Err... kalimatnya keren, sih. Tapi kayaknya, kok agak salah ya?’ pertanyaan yang kira-kira seperti ini menggema dibatin para pengawal pangeran dari kedua kerajaan itu. Mereka masih menatap Rivaille yang semakin mendekati pintu bangunan tempat persembunyian kelompok pencuri itu. Agaknya masih terpukau dengan kata-kata Rivaille. Namun, keterpukauan mereka langsung sirna saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari dalam bangunan itu.

 

**_‘‘GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!’’_ **

 

‘Eh...?! PANGERAN EREEEEENNN?!!!’

 

.

.

.

.

Biasan cahaya _orange_ menilik dari celah bilik kayu tempat usang itu. Terlihat 30 sosok pria bau tanah –baik dalam arti harfiah ataupun filosofi- menatap satu sosok remaja laki-laki bermanik gradasi hijau-biru yang kini meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Mata-mata mereka menatap sang remaja laki-laki dengan sorot nafsu.

 

“Kumohon.... Jangan sakiti aku.” Lirih sang remaja sambil menatap takut-takut pada sosok-sosok pria dihadapannya. Air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Ah, padahal mata itu sebelumnya menatap nyalang pada mereka.

 

“Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu, _Pangeran_. Tidak, sebelum kami mendapat apa yang kami mau.” Ucap seorang dari mereka –yang jaraknya kini tepat berada disamping si remaj- ekhem.. Pangeran-.

 

“U- uh...” si Pangeran bermanik gradasi hijau itu mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya kearah papan kayu yang menjadi pondasi bangunan yang ditempati, sekaligus mengapit sisi kiri tubuhnya saat ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Sang Pangeran –ah, lebih baik kita menyebut namanya saja-, Eren melakukan itu. Dia takut. Takut pada ekspresi wajah seakan mau meng _grepe_ dari pria –yang ditaksir berumur 40 tahunan- dan berjarak 5 _centi_ dari wajahnya. Sampai-sampai Eren bisa merasakan nafas menderu pria itu yang menggelitik areal telinganya. Tidak, dia tidak _horny_ ,

 

tapi jijik. Pake BANGET.

 

‘Mamaaaahh... Eren ngga’ mau di _pedo_ in ama ini orang. Hueeee... Apalagi sampe di _Gangrape_..’ Batin Eren menjerit tersiksa.

 

 

Astaga. Ini ngga’ ada yang niat nolongin Eren apa? Itu air matanya udah hampir keluar, lho. Oi, Rivaille udah waktunya kamu keluar!!

 

 

 

“Hiks...” –yah, yah. Nangis, deh. Tapi, gapapa. Moe-nya makin keliatan.

 

 

“Hiks... Hiksss.. Hiksss....” Air mata menggenangi manik mata Eren yang kemudian meluruh ke pipinya yang kini memerah. Manik mata indah miliknya berkilau keemasan, akibat terkena biasan _orange_ sinar matahari senja. Kilau keemasan dari manik mata yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau cerah itu, sukses membuat terpana 30 sosok pria dihadapannya.

 

‘Itu mata bisa dicongkel, ngga’?’

 

 

Eh? Ah, M-maaf, yang tadi salah _script_. –atau isi hati yang terpendam? Ah, terserahlah.

 

 

‘Ah, Syiiieett... _Raep, Raep, Raep_.. sebodo ama rencana awal hanya ingin minta tebusan tanpa _menodai_ sedikitpun.’ Batin mereka, kompak.

 

Huh?

 

Jadi awalnya ngga’ ada niat pengen nge _raep_ Eren, nih?

 

Walah, salah buat _impression_ kau, Eren. Uhuk.

 

 

Tangan-tangan besar itu mulai menarik-narik dan menahan tubuh Eren. Melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu tanpa mempedulikan berontakan Eren. Berontakan yang dibarengi pekikan kecil yang tidak terlalu _manly_ dari bibir Eren. Namun, saat tangan-tangan itu mulai menarik celana coklat yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik kain bermotif batik kerajaan, pekikan kecil itu berubah menjadi teriakan tidak rela –sangat tidak rela.

 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

.

.

.

.

‘Krik?’

.

.

.

–Woaaaahh.... _backsound_ jangkriknya udah bener, toh?

.

.

.

**‘BRUAAAKKK!!’**

 

 

**_‘Siiiiinggg...’_ **

 

**‘GEDEBUG!’**

 

“RAGGGHHH..SIALAN.. BR$#$%^R*(!!!!?!!@... PINTUNYA NIBANIN GUEEEEE!!”

 

 

Yep, seperti dugaan kalian. Yang pertama itu adalah suara pintu hasil tendangan Rivaille, yang sukses membuat ke-30 sosok pria –Eren juga- menatap _pablo_ kearah daun pintu yang melayang di udara akibat tendangan _monster_ itu. Tapi pandangan _pablo_ itu seketika berubah horor saat menyadari kemana arah sang daun pintu akan jatuh. Langsung saja ke-30 pria itu kocar-kacir menghindar dari situ. Kecuali Eren, tentunya. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi pakaiannya itu, lho. Bajunya hilang entah terlempar kemana –menampilkan tubuh atas _creamy_ -nya- ditambah celana yang juga melorot memperlihatkan lekukan pinggul dan hampir ke lekukan _privasi_ -nya. Salah bergerak sedikit saja, tamat sudah harga diri milik Eren. Jadilah Eren terdiam sabar disudut situ, yang dihadiahi tibanan si daun pintu. Hal itu sukses membuat Eren berteriak kesal.

 

_Oh? Jadi yang teriak tadi Eren? Heeee~, Eren bisa teriak kayak cowok, toh._

 

 

‘Krik?’

 

 

“NJRITT!! BANTUIN BR#@#$%^*(&)*-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp-.” Teriak Eren frustasi. Jelas saja frustasi, dari sekian banyak orang disitu tapi tidak ada satupun yang membantunya menyingkirkan si pintu –yang ternyata bobotnya sangat berat-. Bahkan yang menulis ini malah ketawa laknat, tanpa niat cepet-cepet ganti _scene_.

 

“EREEEEEEEEENNN?!!!” Seru para pengawal yang baru saja memasuki medan tempur dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan ‘seorang pangeran **_ditindih_** pintu’ –astaga, sampai pintupun nafsu sama kamu, Eren-. Walaupun yang mereka lihat hanya pintunya saja. Mikasa dengan segera menyingkirkan pintu itu dari atas tubuh Eren. Dan...

.

Eng

.

Ing

.

Eng

.

Ah, Mikasa _ngeces_ ~. Jean juga ikutan~. Rivaille... Err? Itu kenapa salivanya keluar dari hidung juga? Warna merah lagi-. Eeehhh?!! Ar-Armin juga?!!

.

.

-Ahem.. Ingatkan kalau sebelumnya mereka belum melihat penampilan Eren hasil karya Om-om pedophil –Bukan kamu, Rivaille, jadi ngga usah pasang wajah seram kali- yang kini mengendap keluar?

 

Ya, jadi gitu, deh. Para pengawal dan Sang Pangeran Shiganshina saat ini sedang _shock_ bahagia. Kapan lagi coba, dapet suguhan seorang pemuda manis tengah topless dengan bawahan yang berupa lilitan kain dan celana yang menggantung longgar dipinggulnya menampilkan tubuh berisi dengan hiasan otot yang pas, juga ditambah tatapan mata seolah memohon berhias air mata yang luruh di areal pipi yang merona. Oh, ayolah, yang ngetik ini aja ngiler, SYIT.

 

 

KRAAAAKK~

 

Tapi masuh ingatkan akan keberadaan Om-om kelebihan umur yang tadi berniat meraep Eren? Om-om yang kini sedang tersenyum kaku dan melambai-lambai genit. Berharap dibebaskan oleh seluruh tatapan 2 kelompok kerajaan -kecuali Eren- yang kini menatap mereka tajam, bahkan Petra dan Christa juga. Oh, ayolah... mereka juga tidak ingin seseorang yang dianggap manis seperti anak anjing itu dinodai tanpa sepenglihatan mereka

 

-eh? Eemm.. Ahahahha... sepertinya ada yang salah dari kata-kata itu?

 

'Bener kok. Tenang aja. Kita emang pengen liat Eren di _gangrape_ kapan-kapan.’

 

O-ooohh? Yasudahlah, kita lanjut ke cerita daripada membahas _fetish_ yang ternyata dimiliki Petra dan Christa.

 

Tap! Tap! Tap!

 

"Hooohh? Jadi kalian pencuri tua bangka yang didesuskan? Tidak kusangka kalian lebih buruk dari kotoran babi yang bertebaran dikandang peliharaan Hanji." Rivaille mendesis sambil mendekati Om- _salah_ \- Kakek-kakek pedofhil yang wajahnya kesensor _pixel_ hitam.

 

"Uh? Ano, Pangeran Rivaille, yang Ibunda Ratu Hanji pelihara bukan babi, tapi Titan." Petra menginterupsi Rivaille, yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Erd, Gunter, dan Auruo.

 

" _I don't give a fuck of whatever species they are. In my vision, they all look more filthy than a pig_." Balas Rivaille _sok_ pake bahasa Inggris, plus _accent_ yang sengaja pake aksen prancis biar necis dan _ngga_ ' kayak bencis.

 

"Ahh... ekhem.. omong-omong mereka harus diapakan?"Tanya Armin yang sekarang berjongkok disebelah Eren, membenarkan pakaiannya yang seperti korban perkosaan. Jujur, Armin sampai merapal mantra untuk tidak menyentuh kulit perut kecoklatan itu seperti yang sekarang dilakukan Mikasa. Eh? Mikasa? Mikasa?!!

 

"MIKASAAAAAA?!!!!" Jerit Armin bersamaan Eren –yang kini langsung menutup tubuh dengan tangan, sambil menatap Mikasa horor yang tangannya masih berpose untuk mengelus perut Eren.

 

"Haiiiiissss... Idiot." Ymir memegang kepalanya, sakit kepala dia daritadi melihat adegan tidak jelas yang mengulur waktu nasib _pencuri salah gaul jadi penculik._ Udah, bodo amatlah sama yang lain, Ymir langsung mendekati pencuri -yang bukannya kabur malah nonton- lalu mulai menendang kepala mereka satu-persatu.

 

"HYAAAAAHHH!!!!"

 

Buagh!! Jduk! Duak! Jdak! Dzangg! Ngik! Ngeong! Kiiiikk?!!

 

"ANJLIT!!! YMIR!! _NGAPA_ MUKA GUE JUGA DITENDANG?!!" Teriak Jean, yang mukanya ga sengaja ikut ketendang.

 

" _Sorry_ , muka lu mirip sama itu kakek-kakek pedo yang ngga' lulus sensor, sih." Ucap Ymir tak acuh.

 

"Oi! Bocah. Siapa bilang kau boleh bersenang-senang sendiri, huh?"Rivaille menyeringai kecil.

 

Ooohhh!! _Rivaille in action, Bro_! Jangan lewatkan di _channel_ kesayangan anda!!

 

Tep!

 

Satu kali lompatan, dan Rivaille mengudara dengan putaran beliung yang siap menerpa kepala gempal salah seorang yang telah menyentuh _properti kasur_ nya.

 

Duak!!

 

"UGHH!!"

 

BRAAKK!!

 

Tendangan fabolous itu berhasil menghempaskan salah satu pencuri pedo menubruk temannya yang lain dan membuat mereka terlempar kearah tembok kayu yang langsung hancur. Seketika semua tercengang melihat _live action_ Pangeran Rivaille, yang benar-benar tidak dapat diragukan lagi kekuatan bertarungnya, baik di medan tempur maupundi ranjang. Pertempuran ranjang lebih baik nanti bertanya pada Eren, calon istri Rivaille.

 

Rivailleberbalik badan untuk mengecek keadaan calon istrinya yang masih menatap terkagum-kagum -akan aksi maupun bentuk tubuh berotot Rivaille.

 

"Sudah puas melihat, bocah?" Ujar Rivaille sambil berjalan mendekati Eren.

 

"Eh... u-uh, y-ya?" Eren menjawab tak yakin sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke kain penutup bagian kakinya.

 

'Eh? Kenapa kainnya sekarang robek sampai ke paha?' Batin Eren, benar-benar teralihkan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Rivaille sudah berjongkok di depannya. Begitu menatap ke depan lagi, sontak Eren terlonjak kecil -kaget melihat Rivaille yang kini khusyuk memperhatikan kaki Eren.

 

"Eren. Kau tahu siapa aku, kan?" Panggil Rivaille sembari tetap menatap kakinya. Eren hanya menatap bingung –bingung mau narik kakinya lalu ngengsot menjauh atau mau _nggeplak_ kepala Rivaille yang tatapannya serasa bagaikan serigala lapar.

 

"Uh... ya. Pangeran Rivai-..."

 

"Levi."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Khusus untukmu panggil aku Levi. Dan juga..."Rivaille lalu menatap mata Eren dengan intens. Membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersipu malu tanpa menanggapi ucapan Rivaille.

 

"Kau jadilah istriku, Eren."Rivaille melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menatap Eren tanpa ragu.

 

Ow, _please_. _To the point_ sekali kau, Rivaille. Mamah bangga padamu, Nak -eh, tunggu mamahnya kan Hanji. Baru saja Eren akan mengatakan jawabannya, tapi mendadak Ia merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekap disampingnya.

 

'Sa-sadako?' Pikir Eren takut. Ekhem... tenang Ren, itu bukan sadako cuma Mikasa yang lagi murka dan cemburu kok.

 

"Boncel, Eren tidak akan menjadi istri-mu tanpa persetujuan papah dan mamah." Jelas Mikasa tajam setajam sorotan matanya -sorot mata Mikasa lebih tajam dari silet, plis. Rivaille terdiam berpikir, tangannya dijulurkan dan mulai mengusap betis mulus Eren, yang sontak membuat _empu_ -nya betis dan Mikasa kaget.

 

"Levi!!"

 

"Hmmmm...." gumam Rivaille –entah untuk mengapresiasi kemulusan betis Eren atau karena memikirkan perkataan Mikasa.

 

"Bon-cel. Jangan mengelus betis indah Eren!" Mikasa berteriak, lalu menepis tangan Rivaille dan ganti Ia yang mengelus-elusnya.

 

"Mi- Mikasaaa!!"

 

"Cih, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau tidak mengelus benda mulus dan bersih, Bocah Merah. Dan singkirkan tanganmu itu." Levi membalaslalu balik menepis tangan Mikasa yang asyik menjamah betis Eren. Namun, Mikasa tidak tinggal diam Ia menatap nyalang Rivaille sambil tetap menahan tangannya untuk menempel di betis Eren dan sukses Rivaille naik pitam.

 

"Bocah Merah."

 

"Apa, Boncel."

 

Mereka saling menatap nyalang satu sama lain, tanpa memperhatikan Eren yang mulai geram. Hawa hitam mulai mengepul dari jiwa Sang Pangeran Unyu –tapi tenang dia ngga berubah jadi _ghoul_ atau apapun kok.

 

"Mikasa!! Levi!! Sudah cukup!!"Teriak Eren tegas sambil memegang masing-masing tangan dua orang berambut sewarna arang itu.

 

"Tapi, Eren.."Mikasa dan Levi berbicara bersamaan dan langsung mendelik satu sama lain.

 

"Tidak. Hentikan pertengkarang kalian!", Eren mengeratkan genggamannya pada dua telapak tangan itu lalu menaruh satu dimasing-masing betisnya. "Kalian, jangan bertengkar! Kalian tinggal mengelus betis-ku yang berlainan. Mikasa yang kiri, Levi yang kanan. Adil kan? Jadi kalian tidak perlu bertengkar.” Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum ababil.

 

Err... oke, Eren ini bukan masalah adil atau _ngga'_ nya. Tapi.. tapii... hah.. ya sudahlah, lupakan. Omong-omong, bisakah ada yang menyuruh ketiga orang ini berhenti berdrama?

 

" _A-ano_... Eren, Mikasa, Pangeran Rivaille, se-sebaiknya kita pulang ke Trostmapel, saya rasa Ibunda Carla dan Baginda Grisha pasti sangat khawatir." Ujar Armin sambil berdiri tidak nyaman ditatap Rivaille dan Mikasa yang seolah tidak rela diinterupsi mengelus-elus betis Eren. Oke, itu betis memang mulus, Armin saja mau mencoba mengelus, tapi bisa lah dilanjutin nanti lagi.

 

"Hmmmm... Baiklah. Lagipula aku pun harus segera memberikan barang titipan Mata Empat pada Ratu Carla," balas Rivaille yang kemudian berdiri dan menepuki kain penutup kakinya yang sedikit kotor. "Eren, kau ikut berkuda denganhku, jadi aku bisa menutupi tubuh - _siap dijamah_ \- mu itu." Lanjutnya sembari membungkuk dan menggendong tubuh Eren secara _bridal-style._ Dan baru saja Mikasa akan protes namun disergah Armin.

 

“Mikasa, kita harus cepat pulang. Kau tidak mau kita Ibunda Carla marah, kan?” Mohon Armin sambil mengeluarkan jurus _Bunny Eyes_ yang tentu membuat Mikasa luluh. Sungguh, di dunia ini ada tiga hal krusial yang membuat Mikasa tidak berkutik. Pertama segala hal yang menyangkut Eren, kedua Armin, dan ketiga orang tuanya –baik angkat maupun kandung.

 

.

.

.

 

Tepat jam 8 malam rombongan Pangeran Rivaille dan Eren sampai di kerajaan Trostmapel. Obor menyala di tiang gapura kerajaan. Suasana riuh masih menghiasi kerajaan Trostmapel, anak-anak dan orang dewasa masih berseliweran di jalanan, toko kelontong masih membuka kiosnya , pernak-pernik beraneka rupa dijajakan pula di atas gerobak kayu. Wajar saja karena memang hari ini sedang diadakan acara Troshibishi, yaitu acara yang mengharuskan bangsawan kerajaan membaur dengan masyarakatnya yang tentunya acara usulan Ibunda Carla ini disambut baik oleh masyarakat luas.

                Namun, hiruk-pikuk Troshibishi tidak mengalihkan tujuan rombongan kedua kerajaan. Mereka tetap berjalan penuh pesona menuju Istana Trostmapel. Mereka memang tidak teralihkan tujuannya, tetapi pengunjung Troshibishi yang teralihkan. Jarang-jarang gitu, ada _horsewalk_ (ingat, mereka menunggang kuda) dua pasukan yang isinya orang tamvhan plus cantik.

               

Saat tengah keren-kerennya ber _horsewalk_ mata elang Rivaille menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sontak Ia langsung melajukan kudanya ke pria pirang itu, tentunya dengan diikuti para pengawal. Memberhentikan kudanya beberapa meter dari si Pria Pirang, Rivaille memanggilnya.  
  
                “Oi, Erwin. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

 

Mendengar panggilan Rivaille, Erwin –pria pirang itu- menolehkan kepalanya yang sontak saat rambutnya sedikit berkibas terdapat _sparkle-sparkle_ ala _shoujou manga_. Rivaille mengernyitkan alisnya jijik oleh efek itu –ntar Vi, jijik atau envy?. Sementara pemuda blonde –Armin yang berada tidak jauh dari situ malah _blushing_. _Well, well_ , Armin jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, eh?

 

‘Ah, gagah sekali.’ Batin Armin layaknya seorang gadis kasmaran.

 

“Ah, Levi, anakku. Ayahmu ini baru saja memikirkan kapan kiranya Engkau sampai di Kerajaan Trostmapel ini. Bersama Pangeran Eren yang manis ini pula, sungguh kebetulan yang menakjubkan,” Tanggap Erwin sambil meraih tangan Eren lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum menawan – _like a real Prince Charming_. Armin yang mendengar perkataan Erwin terkaget-kaget, tidak percaya.

 

“A-Anda ayahanda dari Pangeran Rivaille?” gagapnya disertai ekspresi yang terluka. ‘Ah, padahal kukira sudah menemukan kekasih hati. Oh, mengapa, mengapa?’ batin Armin sendu.

 

Sontak Erwin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Armin, “Hm? Ah,tentu aku Ayah dari Levi. Dan kau pasti Armin, teman dekat dari Pangeran Eren, bukan?”, ucapnya dengan tersenyum dan nada jenaka kemudian Ia menghampiri Armin. “Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perbincangan kita di dalam kerajaan? Aku rasa akan lebih nyaman kalau privasi kita dijaga, hm?” lanjutnya berbisik masih dengan nada jenaka, tetapi ekor mata Erwin terlihat melirik sekitarnya yang mulai terlihat bisik-bisik diantara masyarakat.

 

“Ah! Ya, Anda benar! Ayo, Pangeran Eren kita harus cepat!” teriak Armin salah tingkah separuh mulai awas dengan sekitarnya, separuh lagi karena bahagia tidak menyangka Erwin membisikinya.

 

“Dan... Armin, kau tidak masalah kalau aku menunggang kudamu juga, kan?” tanya Erwin yang tentu membuat Armin tambah memerah namun mengiyakan. Wow, Erwin, kau berminat pada Armin ceritanya, nih?

 

Rombongan kedua kerajaan yang ketambahan Raja dari Shiganshina itu pun melajukan kembali kudanya ke areal kerajaan yang sudah dekat itu. Rivaille yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Erwin memicingkan matanya lalu mendekati kuda yang dikendarai Erwin dan Armin.

 

“ _Eye-brows_ , kau mengincar Armin, heh? Bagaimana dengan Hanji?” tanyanya blak-blakan yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Erwin.

 

“Kau bersyukur saja aku dan Hanji tertarik pada Armin, Levi. Bukan pada Eren.” Balasnya kini disertai senyuman dan lirikan yang nakal. Sedangkan Rivaille mendengus meremehkan. Setelahnya, mereka terdiam hingga sampai di pintu masuk kerajaan yang dijaga beberapa orang.

 

“Pangeran Eren, Raja Erwin dan Pangeran Rivaille dari Kerajaan Shinganshina telah tibaaaa!!!” seru salah seorang pengawal yang lalu mempersilakan mereka masuk dan langsung menuju ke ruangan utama tempat singgasina Raja Grisha dan Ratu Carla. Kuda-kuda mereka diurusi oleh pelayang yang berada disekitar pintu masuk.

 

Menghadap pasangan Raja dan Ratu itu mereka membungkukan badan memberi hormat –terkecuali Raja Erwin dan Pangeran Rivaille- dan setelah diberi arahan oleh Ratu Carla barulah mereka menegakkan badan lagi yang disambut senyuman tulus dari Ratu Carla. Penampilan Ratu Carla sangatlah anggun dengan memakai perhiasan emas dan pakaian sutra berwarna _peach_ kemerahan ber _linen_ emas dipadu selendang peach juga. Disebelahnya Raja Grisha tampak bijak hanya dengan balutan kain sewarna gading dan bawahan berwarna biru tua luruh dengan motif burung _phoenix_.

 

“Ah, Raja Erwin dan Pangeran Levi suatu kebahagian bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Bukan maksudku untuk kasar, namun ada keperluan apa kalian kemari, Erwin?” sambut Carla lembut namun langsung pada inti permasalahan.

 

“Carla, kau memang selalu menawan tidak terkecuali hari ini. Sayangnya saat ini bukan aku yang berkeperluan denganmu, tetapi anakku, Levi, yang berkeperluan denganmu dan suamimu.” Balas Erwin disertai senyuman yang menjanjikan sesuatu hal. Ditepuknya pundak Levi untuk langsung menghadap Ratu Carla yang dipatuhi Rivaille tanpa kata.  
  
                “Bunda Carla, perkenalkan saya Rivaille Akensmith calon menantu anda.” Sapanya kalem. Suara sedakan terdengar dari sosok disamping Ratu Carla yang sedari tadi diam, Grisha, melirik takut-takut ke arah istrinya. Sedangkan Ratu Carla sendiri tersenyum kecil dengan aura mengerikan. Jangan lupakan Erwin yang tersenyum gelap.

 

‘ _Levi, rencana awal kau kesini kan karena titipan Hanji’_ batinnya _facepalm_.

 

“Hmm.... Pangeran Rivaille, apa dengan ucapanmu itu kau secara tidak langsung ingin melamar anakku?” suara Carla dengan nada rendah yang langsung dijawab Rivaille dengan lantang.

 

“Ya, Bunda.”

 

“Oh? Apa kau merasa pantas untuk bersanding dengan anakku, Rivaille?”  
  
                “Tentu. Tidak ada yang lebih pantas daripada aku untuk memuaskannya.” Balas Rivaille dengan menekankan kata **_memuaskan_**. Sontak hal itu membuat Carla terdiam dan menghela nafas sedangkan Eren tersedak salivanya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

 

“Baiklah, Rivaille. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk terus menyayangi, melindungi, dan memperhatikan juga menghormati perasaan Mikasa.” Balas Carla namun dengan wajah kurang puas.

 

Mendengarnya Rivaille beserta pengawal yang lain juga Erwin terdiam. Ah, Ratu Carla salah sangka akan niatan Rivaille dalam mempersunting. Tapi, tenang saja Rivaille tidak hanya akan diam dan menerima hal itu. Rivaille kan maunya sama Eren –Bocah berkelereng hijau dengan kulit _creamy_ lezat nun manis, kenapa malah dikasih Mikasa yang notabene bagai Harimau liar minta dibakar? Adu jotos saja pakai jurus mencakar pula itu Anak Merah. Sungguh, Rivaille tidak mau menukar Eren dengan Mikasa. Maju satu langkah dengan semangat menggebu –wajah tetap datar dan tampan, Rivaille berucap dengan tegas.

 

“Bunda, tapi Aku ingin Eren.”

 

 

Ah. Plis, Rivaille. Itu mah bukan kata-kata untuk meluruskan kesalahsangkaan Carla. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Carla masih mengerti kalimatmu itu. Carla kan pernah ikut pelajaran tambahan ‘Cara Mengerti Maksud Kata ala Hanji Zoe’ –yeah, pelajaran itu digurui oleh Hanji Akensmith sebelum menikah dulu dan wow saat ini entah mengapa air muka Carla mencerah saat mendengar ucapan Rivaille.

 

“ _Ara_? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal Rivaille-kun? Kalau Eren akan kuberikan padamu dengan sendang hati.” Senyum Carla merekah. Grisha disampingnya menutup wajah sambil tertawa kecil.

 

“ _My Sunflower_ , keinginan terpendammu terkabul.” Gelinya.

 

Yang lain mendengar hal itu hanya bisa ternganga –terkecuali Mikasa yang mengerucutkan bibir dan juga Eren. Eren benar-benar tidak menyangka Ibunya itu begitu bahagia mendengar lamaran Levi. Padahal Ibunya dulu pernah melempari sepuluh pisau ke seorang pemuda tidak dikenal yang berani meremas bokong kiri Eren. Ibunya yang dulu pernah meliliti tubuhnya dengan banyak kain agar tidak dilihat orang. Ibunya yang dulu rajin mendandani Eren menjadi putri saat Ia masih berusia kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Ah, apakah saat ini Ibundanya tidak sayang lagi pada Eren hingga tidak protektif lagi padanya?

 

                “Bunda, ke- kenapa?” rengek Eren.

 

                “Ah, Eren. Kemari, sayang.” Panggil Carla.

 

                Eren merangsek maju kehadapan Carla dengan bibir mengerucut. Bukannya kesal akan keputusan Ibunya membolehkan Eren menikah dengan Levi tetapi hanya kesal karena awalnya Eren membayangkan akan terjadi adu kekuatan antara Ibunya dan Levi. Kan seru, tuh, kalau Carla melempari Levi dengan vas disampingnya lalu Levi menangkis vas itu, apalagi kalau sampai Carla salah lempar hingga akan mengenai Eren yang lalu Levi dengan sigap melindungginya menggunakan tubuh itu lalu Eren akan bertatap mata dengan Levi, lalu Levi akan menanyakan keadannya dengan suara menggoda, lalu Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, lalu, lalu, lalu. Aaaahhh, Eren memerah sendiri memikirkannya. Ekhem.

 

                “Eren, jangan berpikir macam-macam, Nak. Ibu hanya senang kau akan menikah dengan Rivaille-kun yang pasti bisa menjagamu. Juga ini sebenarnya memang mimpi Ibu dan Ratu Hanji.” Jelas Carla dengan mengelus kepala Eren yang menyambut senang belaian Ibunya.

 

                Rivaille yang melihat itu membayangkan kalau dirinya yang sedang mengelus kepala Eren. Ah, apakah helaian coklat itu sama halusnya dengan kulit betis Eren? Delusi Rivaille buyar saat pundaknya diremat keras Mikasa. Mikasa tahu kalau sebelumnya pasti Rivaille membayangkan sesuatu akan Eren hingga matanya itu berkilat-kilat cerah.

 

                “Boncel, bukankah kau juga ada titipan dari Ibumu?” bisik Mikasa menggeram. Erwin yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil, mengapresiasi.

 

                “Ah, ya. Kau benar, Bocah Merah,” Balasnya singkat. Rivaille berdehem kecil meminta sedikit perhatian Carla. “Bunda, aku hampir lupa. Ada titipan barang dari Mata –ekhem Ibunda Hanji.” Ulasnya sambil menyerahkan kotak beludru coklat lumayan besar yang sebelumnya disodorkan Petra.

 

Carla yang melihat kotak beludru itu membulatkan matanya lalu menerimanya dengan ekspresi shock. Bola mata sewarna _hazel_ nya berkerling dipenuhi air mata yang siap meluncur.

 

“Ah, tidak kusangka Hanji menyimpan ini. Terima kasih Rivaille-kun,” Ucapnya terharu dan dengan sigap mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Eren. “Eren!” serunya dengan kilat mata determinasi yang tinggi membuat Eren menciut was-was. Rivaille sendiri hanya menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

 

“Ya, Ibu?” Cicit Eren was-was akan ekspresi Ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

 

“Eren, pakaian pengantinmu sudah ada!” jerit Carla riang. Membuka kotak beludru dan menampilkan sebuah gaun putih berkilai berhias mutiara putih dan pink dengan bagian depan yang pendek dan bagian belakang yang seolah menyapu lantai tidak lupa bagian punggung yang terbuka sampai pinggang. Eren yang melihat pakaian itu menatap horor. Plis, ini zaman kerajaan kenapa bisa ada gaun model modern disini?

 

“Eren, kau pasti mau kan memakai rancangan Ibunda dan Mamah Hanji dipernikahanmu? Kalau tidak Ibu akan sedih.” Ucapnya dengan seolah sambil mengelap air mata. Eren yang tidak tahan melihat Ibunya sedih mengiyakan dengan suara parau.

 

“I-Iya, Bu. Tapi-.. tapi bisakah bagian kakiku ditutupi?” harap Eren. Carla yang mendengar jawaban Eren langsung memeluknya.

 

“Tentu saja, sayaaaaaangg, kau bisa pakai _overknee stocking_ yang juga Ibu dan Hanji rancang.” Balas Carla bertambah riang. Oh, Eren kau tidak tahu saja kalau Carla juga sangat senang melihatmu memakan _stocking_ yang seolah membuat kakimu lebih menawan.

 

Rivaille, Mikasa, Armin, dan yang lain mendengar hal itu berdelusi akan bagaimana pernikahan Eren. Tetapi untuk Armin, Ia juga membayangkan kalau Ia juga memakai gaun biru muda lalu disampingnya adalah Erwin Akensmith yang membawa cincin perak untuknya. Ah, Armin.

 

“Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan! Eren dan Rivaille-kun akan menikah 2 minggu dari sekarang! Tidak apa-apa kan, Erwin?” girang Carla sembari mengatupkan tangannya.

 

Erwin dengan senyum simpul namun menawan membalas dengan kalem, “Tentu, Carla.” Yang ditanggapi Carla dengan memanggil Abdi Istana untuk memulai persiapan pernikahan anaknya tercinta juga menyebarluaskannya ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan.

 

 

 

-.....................................................................-

_PENGUMUMAN_

_Kepada seluruh rakyat Shinganshina dan Trostmapel_

_Akan diadakan pernikahan antara Pangeran Rivaille Akensmith dan Ken Eren Yeager_

_Sebagai penerus ke 69 dari kerajaan Trostmapel_

_Pada tanggal 6 September 619_

_Diharapkan kepada masyarakat untuk datang ke alun-alun KerajaanSshinganshina_

_Untuk melihat pengesahan cinta mereka berdua_

_P.S. : Dan mungkin kalian akan melihat FS mengejutkan. Teeeheeee~ ;p_

_Tertanda_

_Ratu Carla danRatu Hanji =)_

-.....................................................................-

 

**========================================OWARI====================================**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omake akan menyusul. Tentang kelanjutan Erumin karena entah kenapa saya juga ga puas ama Eruminnya.  
> tapi itu bukan bersambung, soalnya ngambil setting agak lain.
> 
> A/n : HALOOOOOOO.... bertemu lagi dengan sayaaaaaaaaaa~! Shei-kun desu. /ganti jenis kelamin/ akhemm... jadi ini ff entah keberapa berfandom Snk. Sebenernya kawan-kawan /sok akrab/ ini ff udah lama dibuat tapi writer block menyerang. Rasa males juga menyerang sehabis ortu bawa laptop jadinya lama ga diterusin dan hilanglah feel buat ngetik. Hahahahah /ketawa garing/.  
> Okeh, okeh, nyerah ah. Ini walopun ff ke-2 di SNK tetep aja ancur. Humornya gagal maksa pula’.  
> Oh, iya. Btw, ada yg sadar kalo ini idenya dapet dari sejarah pertemuan Ken Arok ama Ken Dedes? Dan bagian kalo Ken Arok suka ama Ken Dedes gegara betisnya?  
> Apa?  
> Saya awalnya juga ga percaya, kok. Tapi beneran gitu, sih, katanya.  
> Dan.. emm... ini juga judul dibacanya BET(h)IS dalam bahasa Indo, lho~! Bukan BI DISH-nya bahasa inggris. Jadi ya gitu ini ff betis kaki... hahhaahha.. Orz.  
> Oke, akhir kalimat....  
> Thanks for Read This and-


End file.
